


Legendary Encounters

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Barbed Penis, M/M, Other, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	Legendary Encounters

No questions asked, you’d left your home in Konikoni, wishing your parents well, and rode the barge into Olivine City. The long journey had been worth all the seasickness in the world as you stepped off the boat onto the dock of a city much larger than your home town.

You’d headed to the closest landmark you could, the Glitter Lighthouse. You’d worked your way to the top so you could see the land your parents came from, and you were not disappointed.

Having never left Alola, Johto region was huge to you, and just beyond the mountains, you caught a glimpse of Kanto.

You spent the night in Olivine before beginning your trek to Ecruteak City, hoping to get a tour of the Burned Tower you arrived.

Ecruteak made you feel right at home, the architecture reminding you of Konikoni.

You stopped by the Pokémon center to heal your team and pick up a map of the town so you could make a plan on where to go after visiting the Burned Tower, and once you had your heading, you navigated the busy streets of the city to the husk of what was once the grand Brass Tower, and still a landmark.

As soon as you step foot into the charred place, you’d felt like there were eyes on you. You’d tried to ignore the feeling, and instead walked around to look through the ruined levels toward the top of the tower, which gave you a view of the cloudy skies forming over the city.

You distracted yourself with your Pokéfinder, intending to take a photo to show Nero when you got back, when suddenly the floorboards gave way beneath you, sending you tumbling through to the basement.

Somehow, you were unhurt, beyond bruises and a jarred feeling in your bones. You stared up through the hole in the floor toward the ominous sky above and sighed to yourself.

“I guess the pamphlet did say the tower was unsafe…” you muttered to yourself as you sat up to get a view of your surroundings. Your ears were almost immediately struck by a loud growl nearby, and you froze in place as you stared at a large Pokémon not quite six feet from you.

Your Pokédex helpfully chimed that this was the legendary Raikou from where it had fallen, several feet away as well.

You turned away to look toward the noise, and made your next mistake…

Taking your eyes off the aggressive Pokémon in front of you.

Raikou was known to flee from trainers, but he didn’t this time. He closed the space between you in two easy strides of his long, cat-like legs, and when you turned back to watch him, you were face-to face with the legendary.

Red eyes stared into yours, and another growl, so loud it was like thunder vibrated through you.

“I-I’m sorry!” You tried to back up, but the Pokémon nipped at you, send you onto your back when you tried to avoid getting bit by the large fangs it possessed.

You laid on the ground below it, your heart hammering in your chest in fear as the Pokémon bent over you and sniffed at you in interest.

When it didn’t find what it wanted, it used it’s nose to roll you over onto your stomach, and you laid just as still as before as it sniffed at your backpack, then pawed at it, much like your mother’s Persian would.

You remembered then that you had a stock of Pokébeans in your bag for your team, and you tried to seem as non-threatening as possible as you slipped your bag off your shoulders and opened it.

Raikou watched you with rapt attention as you pulled the bag of beans out and offered it to him, earning you a long stare punctuated by a slow blink before the Pokémon tore into the bag and ate all of your beans.

You stayed where you were, on your knees with your back to him as he ate what was in the bag, then returned to sniff at you some more.

A large, rough tongue on your cheek surprised you, and you laughed a little as you tried to push the large Pokémon’s head away. “There’s no more! You ate them all!”

Displeased by that, the legendary huffed and sniffed at you again, knocking you back down to your hands and knees as it scented for more treats on your person.

You remained still, biting your lip to keep quiet, and prayed that the Pokémon would leave you without killing or maiming you.

So focused on your prayers, you jumped in surprise when that large tongue licked over your pants between your legs.

Raikou growled unhappily as it continued to try and lick at your clothes fruitlessly, and you moaned at each glide of that rough tongue over your hidden sex.

Tossing caution to the wind, you slipped a hand below yourself and unbuttoned your pants, pushing them down and out of the way along with your underwear so Raikou’s rough tongue could find what it had smelled out.

That tongue immediately laved over your exposed sex, and you moaned happily as the Pokémon eagerly sought more of the taste.

The rough tongue was a bit like your Lycanroc’s, and you had no problem getting aroused by the Pokémon’s attentions, which served to excite Raikou further. It’s long muscle slipped into your entrance and lapped at the wetness there, drawing another whine from you, and a purr of approval from the Pokémon above you.

All at once, that tongue was gone, and you were left empty as the huge Pokémon crawled over your smaller frame.

You glanced back to see what it was doing, and only caught a brief glimpse of the Raikou’s large member before it was being shoved unceremoniously into your wet cunt.

A wail was torn from your throat by the stretch of his girth as inch after inch of the legendaries’ cock forced it’s way into the tight hole it had found to mate.

A loud cry came from Raikou above you as it filled you entirely, letting you feel it twitch inside the tight confines of your body.

Even with all the stretching it gave you, you were not prepared for Raikou’s thrust, slow and deep, to make you feel every little bump that lined it’s cock.

Not unlike a Persian or a Pyroar, the Raikou’s cock was covered in what could only be described as barbs, though they didn’t hurt as they were forced in and out of you with every slow drag of it’s cock.

In fact, the soft barbs excited you, and made you moan and whimper with every thrust. Each time Raikou bottomed out, those barbs hit every spot inside you that made you see stars.

Raikou kept it’s pace slow as it mated with you, giving slow, deliberate movements that had you clawing at the ground and forcing your hips back for more.

You shook a little as an orgasm crashed through you, then another, that made your arms give way beneath you, so only your rear, held up by the massive Pokémon’s cock inside you, was held high for the Raikou to keep drilling you.

It’s pace picked up when you relaxed from your second climax, it’s thrusts forcing it’s pointed cock right up against the back of your pussy with every hard movement, and your vision blacked out as you came again, minutes later.

Before long, Raikou’s thrusts became erratic, and you felt those barbs stiffen a bit, holding you in place before you were filled with what felt like gallons of cum spilling into your deepest parts.

You blacked out again as the Raikou pulled itself free, and when you regained your senses, you were alone on the basement floor of the burned tower with legendary cum leaking out of your abused pussy.

You glanced over at your Dex, which had the camera app open still, and you groaned softly.

“Catch all of that, Rotom?”

“You bet!”

“Send to Nero?”

“Already done!”


End file.
